Jailhouse Rock
|artist = |from = EP |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1957 |dlc = Classic July 17, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) Line Dance November 25, 2015 (JDU) December 10, 2015 (NOW) |difficulty = (Classic) (Line Dance/Mashup) Easy (Classic) ( ) Medium (Line Dance) ( ) |effort = Low (Classic) ( ) Moderate (Line Dance) ( ) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 2 (Line Dance) (JDU/''NOW'') |dg = / / / (Classic) (Line Dance) |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt = Line Dance (not available on Wii) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Line Dance) |mc = JD4 Green (Classic) |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / (Classic) (Beta) (Line Dance) |gc = / / / (Classic) (Line Dance) (Line Dance) (Arrows) |lc = (Classic/Line Dance) Cyan (Mashup) |pictos = 52 (Classic) 161 (Line Dance) 64 (Mashup) |nowc = Classic JailHouseQUAT (JD4/''NOW'' Outdated) JailHouse (JDU/''NOW'' Updated) Line Dance JailHouseALT |audio = |dura = 2:35 }}"Jailhouse Rock" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers consist of two men and two women is 1950s fashion. They have an orange outline. P1 P1 is a man with short black hair. He wears an orange suit with black accents and lavender cuffs hidden in his sleeves, a light orange button shirt with a black string tie, orange pants secured by a red belt and black shoes with white accents on the top. P2 P2 is a woman with a high volume black hair, with parts of her hair resting on her shoulders. She wears a red and white sleeveless checkered top with the bottom part tied up, a long red skirt secured by a black belt and black strap-on heeled wedges. P3 P3 is a man with black hair styled in a pompadour. He wears a dark orange T-shirt with a black sleeveless greaser jacket over it, black jeans secured by a black belt and black shoes. P4 P4 is a woman with black hair in a short beehive with messy bangs. She wears a pink and red bustier with red sleeves, pink high waist pants with black buttons, pink socks and black doll heels. jailhousequat_coach_1_big.png|P1 jailhousequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 jailhousequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 jailhousequat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Line Dance The first dancer has black hair, a red cowgirl hat, an aqua glove, a red skirt, an orange top, and black boots. The second dancer has short black hair, a brown cowboy hat, an orange cowboy shirt, a yellow glove, a brown belt, black trousers, and brown boots. The third dancer has black hair, an orange cowgirl hat, a light blue glove, a short brown top, an orange belt, brown trousers, and black boots. Only the second dancer is playable. Background The background looks like a jukebox with vinyl records inserted. In the background, an old-style microphone can be seen. The platform on which the dancers are dancing on seems to be a huge record with flashing lights by the borders. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: This is a wave Gold Move that starts from P4 and ends with P1. * P4: Cross your hands out in front of you, then place them on your head. * P3: Pretend to comb your hair with your right hand. * P2: Put your hands up near your head one by one, and shake them slightly. * P1: Move your arms in a circle in front of your face. Jailhousequat gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move (P4) Jailhousequat gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move (P3) Jailhousequat gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move (P2) Jailhousequat gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move (P1) Jailhousequat gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Line Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the Line Dance, both of which are the same. They are only available on and Now. Both Gold Moves: Lift up your right leg and open your arms to the left. Jailhousealt gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Jailhousealt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests PS3, Wii U * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Wii * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Xbox 360 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Mashup has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Tightrope'' *''Kids In America'' *''Maniac '' *''Umbrella'' *''Take On Me'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Pump It'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Tightrope'' *''Umbrella'' *''It’s Not Unusual'' *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' *''Kids In America'' *''Maniac'' *''Pump It'' *''Hey Ya'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *All Songs F-J Line Dance *All Songs F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the third song by Elvis Presley in the series. *Being released in 1957, is the oldest song in . *''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' and are respectively the second and third songs in the series to be on the soundtrack of , after Think. **However, is the only song of the three to not originally be from The Blues Brothers. *'' '' was the first song to have a Line Dance routine in the series. Classic *'' '' is tied with Wild Wild West as the Dance Crews with the shortest pictograms sprites in (22). **If the whole franchise is taken into account, they are beaten by Waterloo s remake (21). *The coaches were likely going to have different color palettes, as the files contain a pictogram that is indigo, orange-brownish, dark grey and ochre yellow instead of orange-brownish, red, black and ancient pink. *The routine appears in the music video for Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). *All four coaches make an appearance in the background for You’re The One That I Want as black silhouettes. *The Classic album coach for is different from the one seen in : while the former has a red, pixelated outline, the latter has a pink, faded one. **As of an unknown date, further edits have been applied, making the outline brighter and thicker, increasing the saturation of the color schemes and blurring the coaches facial features out. *In the cover, the black parts of the coaches s outfit (including their hair), are dark blue. Line Dance *With the exception of s Mashups, the Line Dance is the first post- routine to not have any Gold Moves. **However, two Gold Moves have been added since the release of the routine in . ***The Gold Move pictogram looks like a Gold Move pictogram, hinting that the routine was intended to have Gold Moves since . *The Line Dance is not available in the Wii version of . **This makes (Line Dance) the first alternate routine to not be available on the Wii. *'' '' (Line Dance Version) was the first alternate routine to be added to and . *'' '' (Line Dance Version) and Starships (Charleston Version) are the only alternate routines in to have their respective alternate themes listed instead of simply being labeled as "ALTERNATE". *As is the case with Oh No!, the Line Dance features a trio while only the lead dancer is playable. **The background dancers, however, have gloves as well. *All the coaches are affected by a chroma key glitch that makes some parts of their gloves turn orange. *There are several differences between the and / versions of the menu icon for the Line Dance: **In , the neon lines are pink, the background is smokey and purple, and vinyls are shown at the bottom right corner; in / , instead, the neon lines are greenish, the background is less blurry and speakers are shown instead of vinyls. **The dancers faces are less visible in . **In , the left backup dancer is slightly closer to the screen; in /''Now'', instead, they are at the same distance. *In , the backup dancers in the album coach are semi-transparent. **This was fixed in an update, where both of them are in full opacity. ***In addition, the outlines are thicker and separated (each dancer has his or her own), the color schemes are brighter and the coaches facial features are much less visible. *'' '' (Line Dance) was erroneously listed in the Trios playlist in for a short period. Gallery Game Files jailhousequat.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' JailhouseALT cover generic.png|''Jailhouse Rock'' (Line Dance) ( ) jailhousealt.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' (Line Dance) ( /''Now) JailhouseRock_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) JailHouse Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) (2016''-''2019) Jailhouse_cover_albumcoach_updated.png| album coach (Classic) (2020) JailHouseALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Line Dance) (2016''-''2019) Jailhousealt_cover_albumcoach_updated.png| album coach (Line Dance) (2020) Tex1_128x128_14abd56205358f24_14.png| album background (Classicv) Jailhouse cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background (Classic) Jailhousealt cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background (Line Dance) Jailhouse_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Jailhousealt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Line Dance) Jailhouse map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Jailhousealt map bkg.png| map background (Line Dance) jailhousequat_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Jailhousealt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Line Dance) JailHouse_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) JailHouseALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Line Dance) Jailhousequat p2 ava.png|Classic (P2) s avatar Jailhousequat p2 golden ava.png|Classic (P2) s golden avatar Jailhousequat p2 diamond ava.png|Classic (P2) s diamond avatar Jailhousealt ava.png|Line Dance s avatar Jailhousealt golden ava.png|Line Dance s golden avatar Jailhousealt diamond ava.png|Line Dance s diamond avatar jailhousequat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) jailhousealt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Line Dance) In-Game Screenshots Jailhousequat jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Jailhouse Rock on the menu (Wii U) Jailhousequat jd4 cover.png|Classic s cover Jailhousequat jd4 menu xbox360.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Jailhousequat_jd4_coachmenu_wii.png|Classic s coach selection screen (Wii) Jailhousealt jd4 menu xbox360.png|Line Dance on the menu (Xbox 360) Jailhousealt jd4 coachmenu xbox360.png|Line Dance s coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Jailhousealt jd4 score.png|Line Dance s scoring screen Jailhousequat jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) Jailhousequat jd2016 load.png|Classic s loading screen (2016) Jailhousequat jd2016 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen (2016) Jailhousequat jd2016 score.png|Classic s scoring screen (2016) Jailhousealt jd2016 menu.png|Line Dance on the menu (2016) Jailhousealt jd2016 load.png|Line Dance s loading screen (2016) Jailhousealt jd2016 coachmenu.png|Line Dance s coach selection screen (2016) Jailhousealt jd2016 score.png|Line Dance s scoring screen (2016) jailhouserock_jd2018_menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Jailhousealt jdnow error.png|Proof that the Line Dance was featured in the trio playlist in Jailhousequat p1 strikethepose.png|P1 s Strike a Pose in the Puppet Master Mode Promotional Images Jailhousequat promo.jpg|Promotional image Beta Elements Jailhousequat beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Jailhousealt glove glitch.png|Glove glitch in the Line Dance Videos Official Music Video Elvis_Presley._Jailhouse_Rock.(_From_the_movie_Jailhouse_Rock.1957.)_HD. Teasers Jailhouse Rock - Gameplay Teaser (US) Jailhouse Rock - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Jailhouse Rock - Just Dance 4 Jailhouse Rock - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Jailhouse Rock - Elvis Presley - 100% Perfect FC 13 (P1) Just Dance® 2017-Unlimited Jailhouse Rock - Superstar - All Perfects Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley (PS Move) Jailhouse Rock - Just Dance 2019 'Line Dance' Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance 4 Jailhouse Rock (Alternate) - Elvis Presley - Just Dance Unlimited Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance Now Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Jailhouse Rock Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Jailhouse Rock (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Jailhouse Rock - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Jailhouse Rock (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Jailhouse Rock Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Country Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Elvis Presley Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Downgrade Category:Line Dance Routine